Seamos un nosotros, ahora y siempre
by LittleTaiga3
Summary: ¿Mejores amigos? ¿Esa era la palabra que definía a la estrella de Seijoh y su capitán? Se conocen desde que tienen memoria, pero, ¿ Realmente esa es su verdad? Oikawa tiene sentimientos fuertes por su mejor amigo desde siempre, ¿Iwazami sentirá lo mismo por él? Un juego donde se apuesta todo y a la vez nada. Dos personas inseparables , al estar siempre juntos, a uno de ellos le co
1. ¿Rechazo?

Era lunes, una mañana fresca para aquellos que se encontraban en la perfectura de Miyagi, especialmente en Seijoh, una preparatorio con gran reconocimiento académico, sin contar su gran equipo de voleibol, del cual se encontraban completamente orgullosos, el equipo varonil que se encontraba a cargo de su gran capitán, o mejor dicho de...

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡KUSOKAWA! ! ! ! — Un pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos del Seijoh buscando a ese tan reconocido capitán y jugador, ¿Su opinión personal? Era un completo idiota, si, se trataba del vice-capitán, Iwazumi Hajime, que buscaba al idiota de su mejor amigo.—

Y así fue como el relajante ambiente de la escuela Seijoh comenzó como todas sus mañanas, Iwazumi buscando al cabeza de nuez que no aparecía por ningún lado y se saltaba las clases para...

—comiendo pan de leche que le dieron las chicas delante suyo, mientras sonreía mostrando los dientes.—Gracias, gracias.

—Alza una ceja mirándolo con las chicas y siente como una vena sobresalía de su frente ese idiota era un descarado, aparte de que llevaba rato buscándolo, ligaba frente a él como si nada, así que lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó a rastras.— ¡ Idiota, si no quieres que te golpee en serio deja de hacer el tonto y pontee a estudiar! ¿O quiere suspender de nuevo? —Lo suelta haciendo que se tropiece y caiga de espaldas mientras se va por donde vino , en serio que era todo un caso, y lo peor es que el siempre tenía que encargarse de é, era pero que un mocoso, ¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto? Siempre había sido así, llevaban conociéndose desde que tiene uso de razón, y así era como funcionaban.—

¿Iwa-chan?—Susurra sorprendido, mientras se levantaba sobándose la espalda para ir rápidamente tras el mayor, el cual parecía enojado.—¡IWA-CHAN!—Se le pone enfrente, levanta ambos brazos, dejando sus manos por los hombros, en señal de que se esfuerza.—por favor, sólo suspendí una sola porque el profesor me odia, además, ahora me estoy esforzando. Y debo admitir que me gustan tus golpes.—Se le acerca, poniendo su mano en su propia boca, pegándose al pecho del mayor.—

¿Jaaa? Pues espero que te guste esto —Le da un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el chico se aparte mientras pierde un poco el equilibrio. — Si quieres seguir haciendo el tonto no vengas conmigo, y no te odia, ningún profesor te pasará si tratas de sobornarlo con los chocolates que las chicas te dan...imbécil —Susurra bajito para ir a su salón dejando al castaño atontado.—

—Suelta un ligero suspiro mientras sigue al mayor, sobándose la cabeza donde le golpeó, mientras trata de sacarse el dolor.—¡Qué cruel!—Le saca la lengua sabiendo que no lo mira y se da la vuelta con los brazos cruzados.—

—Se gira hacia él con una ligera sonrisa para acercarse a una distancia un poco más que prudente y pone su mano sobre la suya.— Oikawa ~

—Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal, sintiendo el peligro demasiado cerca de si.—I-iwa-chan.—Rie nervioso viéndolo mientras se trata de apartar.—¿Q-qué pasó?

Sólo quería decirte... —Toma el pan de leche que llevaba el castaño entre sus manos y se lo estrella en toda la cara para borrar la sonrisa boba que le mostraba ante su nerviosismo.— ¡Qué dejes de ser un idiota! Chiste de capitán —Da media vuelta y entra a su salón sentándose a lado de la ventana y suspira. ¿En verdad no entendía por qué le decía cabeza de nuez? ¡Si era un completo idiota! Pero al final de todo, era su mejor amigo, estaba tan acostumbrado a cuidar de él que ya ni siquiera le molestaba, pero no perdía la gracia el intimidar y molestar al castaño.—

—Se hace para atrás, recibiendo el pan de leche en la boca, haciendo que se atragante un poco.—¡moo~, Iwa-chan, si bien que te gusta que te la levante!—Grita en la puerta del salón haciendo un puchero.—¡Y el balón también, pero ese es otro tema!

—Le da un tic en la ceja al escuchar al contrario, eso si le molestaba, como odiaba que le encantara meterlo en situaciones embarazosas , situaciones sexualmente embarazosas, se levanta con el ceño fruncido y una mirada sombría acercándose a un chico y le susurra algo en el oído pasándole un balón, al ver que el chico acata su pedido , brinca inesperadamente desde la parte posterior y remata el balón con un extraño giro dando en la cara de Oikawa. El balón gira sobre su rostro gracias al tipo de golpee machacando al rostro de Oikawa.—

—Cae para atrás recibiendo todo el golpe del balón que lanzó Iwazumi, dándole en toda la cara y siendo peor al girar sobre esta.—¡Mi...!—Se quedó callado cubriéndose el rostro mientras se ponía de cuclillas en su lugar, en total silencio.—

—Palmea el hombro de su contrario agradeciendo la ayuda con una sonrisita .— Gracias... —Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el chico le pide salir después de clase y este acepta diciendo que no había problema sin saber que era lo que quería en realidad.—

¿¡AH!? ¿ACEPTAS SALIR CON ESO EN VEZ DE CONMIGO?—Señala al otro, mirándolo con asco haciendo que su nariz se arrugue.—¡IWA-CHAN ESTÚPIDO, UNO ACÁ QUERIENDO QUE LO NOTES Y ACEPTES SALIR CON ÉL PARA LUEGO DECLARARSE, PERO NOOOO!—Mueve los brazos exageradamente mientras camina de un lado al otro. —¡SALES CON EL MÁS FEO DEL MUNDO! ¡Y. NO. CONMIGO!

—Sabia que Oikawa era un caso, lo conoce desde niños , y sabe que cada que algo le molesta de suma manera actúa sin pensar y puede hasta llegar a herir a las personas con tan sólo un par de sus palabras, pero esto era el colmo, no permitiría que hiriera los sentimientos de alguien sólo por una estupidez . — Oikawa, espero que te vaya bien en el entrenamiento ... —Toma al chico del brazo y al pasar por su lugar se lleva sus cosas saliendo del lugar antes de la hora de la salida, eso no era normal en él, pero no podía pasar un minuto más mirando como su compañero de clase sólo miraba hacia el piso apretando los labios para no llorar ante las acciones del castaño. — Ese idiota...

—Se queda pasmado en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos sin emitir palabras..., Iwa-chan lo había dejado por otro... ¡Por otro! Resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.—Hoy es lunes. No hay entrenamiento, Iwazumi.—Se voltea verlo estando enojado, ocultado las ganas de llorar que tenía, prácticamente se le había confesado frente toda la clase, así que pasa a su lado, chocándolo ligeramente sin querer, saliendo del salón con las mirada firme, siendo rápidamente rodeado de chicas.—

—Vale, primero le hacía berrinche y ahora volvía a ligar...además que le dijo ¿Iwazumi? .— Que pesado —Suspira de nueva cuenta para salir con el chico tranquilamente, aunque en su cabeza no dejaba de sonar ese "Iwazumi", Oikawa había comenzado a decirle Iwa-chan al entrar a la secundaria por que le dijo que sería raro llamarse por sus nombres, de ahí comenzó Oikawa e Iwa-chan, aunque al principio no quería, el era Iwazumi, prefería mil veces eso a un "Iwa-chan", pero Oikawa decía que sonaba muy distante a lo que realmente eran, y siguió llamándolo así hasta que se le hizo costumbre. En verdad debería estar molesto para no acortar su nombre en el mote empalagoso que le puso sin su consentimiento. — Ese ya es problema suyo.

—Mira de reojo como se va con el otro chico, mordiéndose fuerte el labio para no gritarle barbaridades al otro chico, sonriendo así forzosamente, sonreír como estaba acostumbrado ante los demás, recordando que él había elegido a Iwazumi antes que las chicas. Cerrando levemente los ojos e inclinando su cabeza al costado se despide de ellas, alegando que se encontraba mal e iba a la enfermería.—Recuerdo cuando Iwa-c..., Iwazumi me acompañó porque una vez me rompió la nariz.—Se rie ligeramente, contándoles a la chicas aquel día. Yendo directo a la enfermería para irse a dormir lo que quedaba de la hora de clases, pues, había estado otra noche entera despierto pensando en cómo iba a pedirle la cita al mayor, que se FUE CON OTRO FULANO DE POR AHI Y LO DEJO TIRADO.—

Mientras el castaño se iba despotricando hacia la enfermería, Iwazumi había llegado a la cafetería del instituto con su compañero de clase, el cual, sinceramente no sabía su nombre, le había pedido de favor que levantara el balón para poder rematarlo y callar a Kusokawa, pero se le hiso raro que le pidiera hablar con él, a lo cual no se pudo negar debido a que no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie y si necesitaba algún consejo no le costaba nada ayudarle.

—Nunca faltaba a clases, ¡jamás! Pero ver como al chico casi llorando por como le hablaba la cabeza de nuez y los gestos que le hacía lo hizo sentir pésimo, ¿El chico que culpa tenía? — Bien, ¿Y para que necesitabas verme ? —Pregunta serenamente mientras juega con su pajilla sin dejar de pensar en el incidente con Oikawa.—

—Tenía en cuenta que el mayor no sabía su nombre , de lo contrario lo hubiera llamado por él— Pues...Vera, Iwazumi-san...—Juguetea con sus dedos mientras se sonroja. — Es que me gusta mucho y...como rechazo a Oikawa-san, yo pensé que... — EL chico seguía murmurando cosas sobre como él pensaba que el gustaba el castaño y al ver lo contrario le gustaría salir con él entre otras cosas, hasta dijo su nombre pero...—

—Sinceramente dejo de escuchar después de escuchar su propio nombre , ¿En serio estaría tan molesto como para dejar el mote? No es que le interesara, Oikawa siempre usaba los nombres como se le venía en gana, a veces los acortaba, otras ocasiones no, ¿Cuál era el problema con él? Siempre era muy demandante en las cosas que le interesaban, pero esta vez no encontraba el problema. —

Iwazumi no entendía que su mejor amigo se encontraba celoso, era muy torpe para esos temas, con decir que no entendió la declaración del castaño hacia él frente a toda la clase por estar preocupado de lo rápido que hablaba y no parecía respirar hasta que se giro al escuchar un sollozo de su compañero, ahí fue cuando se desconecto de la voz que conocía mejor que la suya y reconocería en cualquier lado para centrarse en la persona que tenía a un lado. Y no fue que lo entendió hasta que escucho el último diálogo de su compañero de clase.

...Entonces, Iwazumi-san, ¿Estoy en lo correcto qué por eso rechazó a Oikawa-san? — El chico alternaba su mirada de sus dedos hacia el rostro de Iwazumi nervioso y a la espera de que confirmará que rechazó a Oikawa por que no siente nada por él más que una gran amistad y poder tener una oportunidad con él, que ahora que lo pensaba...¿Por qué Iwazumi-san parecía atento a lo que decía pero realmente no comentaba nada? ¡Claro, Iwazumi-san era tan buena persona que lo dejaría hablar hasta que él considerara que había terminado para poder responderle como se merecía. —

—Estaba divagando una y otra vez en que era lo que sucedió con Oikawa y como haría para que se le pasara el berrinche hasta quela voz del chico frente a él lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo...Rechazar a Oikawa , ajam...ESPERA QUEEEEEE!? — ¿Perdona, qué acabas de decir? — Tal vez había escuchado mal, ¿En qué momento hubo un rechazo de su parte? .—

Por otra parte Oikawa no sabía que sentir, su mejor amigo se había ido con alguien más sin siquiera regalarle una mirada, se había dado cuenta que Iwazumi lo había dejado de escuchar en cuanto él se había puesto tal cual chihuahua rabioso. Llegó a la enfermería y se tiro en una de las camillas vacías que había recostado de lado mirando hacia la pared.

—Al estar recostado en la enfermería en completo silencio, se pone a pensar en todo lo que pasó con Iwazumi recientemente desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él . Se tapa los ojos con el antebrazo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el mayor no lo deje y por lo menos siga siendo su amigo.—Tch..., estúpido Iwa-chan.—Se da vuelta en la camilla, sacando el celular para ponerse a revisar sus redes sociales, hasta que encontró una que subió su Kohai que parece un nabo, donde se mostraba a Iwazumi y él sonriéndose entre sí, sin darse cuenta de la cámara, poniendo encima de la foto: "el amor de viejos:')". Estaba claro que le haría correr de más al nabo mañana, pero mientras tanto guardaría la foto para sí.—Estúpido cabeza de nabo y sus fotos.


	2. ¿Qué somos?

—Al ver la expresión de desconcierto del Iwamon procede a explicarle. — Iwazumi-san, en serio..

No lo digas... —Levanta una mano en señal de alto mientras sigue bebiendo...Ese idiota, ¿Por que siempre tenía que hacer un escándalo? Para todo era así , al recordar en los distintos problemas que lo a metido y como tiene que cuidar de él para que descanse, se preocupó en verdad, últimamente estaba muy agitado aunque siempre sonreía a su alrededor, tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo solo hasta que se calmara, ni el sabía exactamente desde cuando esa amistad empezaba a desvanecerse. — Acerca de lo que me dices... —Le cambia el tema abruptamente , no era algo que quisiera tocar con alguien ajeno, pero ni él sabía que pasaba por su cabeza . —o siento, no me van los tios

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Se quedó mirando la foto por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, hasta que decide salir de la enfermería, realmente necesitaba aclarar todo con el mayor, cuando llega ve que su Iwa-chan estaba hablando con el otro, al escuchar lo último supo que debía no tocar el tema. Lo había perdido sin tenerlo siquiera.—Así que no le van.—Siente esa opresión en el pecho y sonríe como siempre, pasando a un lado de ambos chicos con su torpe sonrisa de todo está bien. Saliendo así finalmente del Instituto, llevando consigo su bolso con el llavero de voleibol que tenía, que le habían regalado para sus dieciséis, más específico, cuando Iwazumi se lo regaló para sus dieciséis.—

— Después de que el chico se disculpara y este se fuera, decidió caminar por ahí saliendo del Instituto, era verdad que los chicos no le iban, ¿Pero por que no podía dejar de pensar en Oikawa? Sentía algo raro en el pecho, subió su mano al lugar donde debería estar su corazón y se detuvo. — Nunca hemos peleado...Es cierto que es un idiota y siempre está tonteando, pero nunca lo había visto así... —El Iwamon estaba sumamente preocupado por su….¿ Amigo? Ya ni sabia realmente que eran, llevaban días por no decir semanas demasiado raros. —

—Al llevar su bolso abrazado a su pecho tira del llavero que el mayor le había regalado, haciendo que se rompa, en silencio observa el llavero en sus manos, todo lo que tocaba lo rompía, siempre había sido así e Iwa-chan lo arreglaba, entonces si había roto su amistad con el mayor, ¿quién la arreglaría? ¿y si había roto a su Iwa-chan? Apretó el llavero en su mano y sonrió como antes, tratando de impedir que lágrimas salieran se sus ojos, caminando con la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo. La gente a su alrededor murmuraba, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de eso, porque siempre había contado con el apoyo del otro, siempre que le terminaban él iba llorando a los brazos de Iwazumi, quedándose así hasta que pare un poco, pero recientemente se dio cuenta que él las terminaba y fingía ir llorando con el otro, para recibir un abrazo de su amigo. Trago grueso al recordar todo lo que pasó con el mayor, sintiendo ya varias lágrimas caer, dejando ser lo que siempre había sido, aquel chico llorón que sólo buscaba protección bajo esa máscara de petulante, siempre rota por Iwazumi. Esto se sentía peor que cuando perdieron la semi-final con Karasuno, sintiendo todas las ganas de llorar como en ese momento, pero a diferencia que su amigo..., si se le podía llamar así, no estaba a su lado..., ahora estaba de vuelta sólo con personas que se le acercan con intereses y no por como es.—

—Se sentó debajo de un gran árbol al llegar al parque, ¿Amigos ? ¿Realmente seguían siéndolo? No ...Nada había cambiado entre ellos, al mirar el cielo y recordar la sonrisa de su castaño se dio cuenta...El sol podría apagarse y eso no importaba ya que él poseía un sol mucho mas valioso y luminoso, con el paso de los años tuvieron una amistad demasiado sólida , pero eso terminó hace unas semanas, nunca se dio cuenta cuando esté lazo se convirtió en un hilo que los unía, eso lo hacía sentir extraño, pero al mismo tiempo por fin entendía todos esos malestares al ver a la nuez con sus fans, como le molestaba que llegara a pasar de él o no podía permitir que se borrara esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era mas brillante que el sol cuando al fin dejaba caer la máscara, ahí era cuando su Oikawa aparecía, ese adolescente infantil que hacía puchero si no lo llamaba por su nombre, él castaño que siempre andaba de encimoso, esa persona que por más que lo molestara diciéndole que era sencillo era todo lo contrario...muy en el fondo era complejo, pero era suyo...después de estar pensando en todo esto mirando como el tiempo pasaba sin apartar la mirada del cielo, suspira...Tenía que ir a buscarlo, ese chico era demasiado llorón como para dejarlo solo y mas siendo su primera pelea. —Ese idiota...En verdad que a veces es la persona mas sencilla y luego tan complicado...

—Se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente, no se podía permitir verse débil ante los demás, eso lo había aprendido con el tiempo, si eres débil te cazan, te usan y sólo lloras porque no hacen nada por ti. Cuando se da cuenta de que tiene los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar aquel llavero en sus manos, recordando a aquel que lo había regalado sonríe sinceramente, aún no entendía el porque, pero siempre que pensaba en su Iwa-chan sonreía, podía estar al borde del suicidio y él sonriendo por acordarse de su amado. Se sonroja ante ese pensamiento, mas no lo niega, sino que ensancha su verdadera sonrisa, levantando la cabeza mientras llora sin poder detenerse, y es que, Dios, sentía tanto en su interior que no sabía que era, que le asustaba, pero sólo una cosa tenía clara, amaba a Hajime Iwazumi. Lo tendría en sus brazos a como de lugar, incluso si eso le costaba diez años o más. Se relamió ansioso sus labios, sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, viendo el semáforo en rojo para cruzar rápidamente, yendo al lugar donde solía pasar el tiempo con Iwazumi, corriendo como desesperado sin dejar de llorar y sonreír, viéndose como un loco ante los ojos de los demás, era un loco, pero uno enamorado.—Por favor, aguanta Iwa-chan, haré que te enamores de mi y por favor, por favor no te enamores de nadie más.—Susurraba dejando caer más lágrimas, sintiendo esa opresión en su pecho y el presentimiento de a dónde debía ir.—

—Se levanta decidido, sólo tenía una cosa en claro, le daría una respuesta concreta al castaño, peor justo cuando iba a ir a buscarlo, mira como este viene corriendo hacia él, ¿Lo estaba siguiendo? O...En ese mismo instante se da cuenta del estado del chico y algo en su interior se remueve, él no era una persona empalagosa , Oikawa lo era, él sabía que la sensación de un corazón roto era físico , todo producido por la mente...Pero ver al chico así en verdad lo ponía mal ,¿Sería su culpa ? No se le ocurría nada más, su chico no era nada débil, ni siquiera bajaba la guardia si no era con él, realmente era su culpa...No había más explicaciones para ver al orgulloso Oikawa llorando como su no hubiera un mañana mientras buscaba de donde aferrarse y él no permitiría que nadie más lo tuviera, él era su puerto, era su centro, así como el castaño era el suyo, así que sin moverse y esperando a que el chico terminará de llegar a su lugar especial, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí por ir perdido en sus pensamientos, estira los brazos hacia él mientras lo mira serenamente como siempre pero con una mirada preocupada —Ven aquí... —Le dice una vez que lo tiene enfrente, él estaría para su castaño todas las veces que lo necesitara, así lo llamara o no, siempre estaría apoyándolo -—en aquí, que siempre estaré para ti.

—Al ver cómo el otro extendía sus brazos no dudo ni un segundo en tirarse a estos, sintiendo la protección que le brindaba el mayor, dejando así salir todo lo que sentía, sollozando como si fuera un infante al cual se le rompió su juguete favorito.—I-iwa-chan...—Decía entre sollozos al mayor, mirándolo a los ojos como podía, pues, su visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas.—No quiero, no quiero estar mal contigo. No quiero dejarte, no puedo dejarte. Incluso si lo intento, no puedo. Mi interior duele demasiado como para dejarte. Se siente desprotegido a la sociedad.—Comienza a expresar sus sentimientos al chico que lo abrazaba con fuerza, sintiendo pequeños espasmos en el todo el cuerpo, temblaba como aquellos perros que veía en la televisión o internet.—A mi me gusta..., No, yo amo a Hajime Iwazumi. Yo lo amo con todo mi ser, incluso si tú no lo haces, si no te van los hombres, yo lo voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas, haré que te enamores de mi, así que por favor, no te enamores de otro que no sea yo, ¿ne?—Le dedica una sonrisa verdadera dejando ver los dientes, la cual era siempre que estaba con él, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente con un gran sonrojo, pues, sentía su cara arder, pero necesitaba expresar que Iwa-chan, no, su Iwa-chan era sólo suyo y no lo iba a perder con nadie.—

—Sostiene con fuerza al chico enterrando su rostro en su pecho, con una mano sostenía su espalda y la otra la tenía en su hebras cafés, se permite, dejándose deslizar por el tronco, sentarse en el suelo con el chico entre sus brazos y el rostro enterrado en su pecho, el estaría ahí hasta que él se sintiera mejor, y sabía que eso no pasaría después de un rato-—Lo siento, siento todo este escándalo —Debía ser sincero, su propio drama ya había pasado, el darse cuenta que su amigo ele gustaba no había sido un shock, pero imaginarse besándolo o abrazándolo cada rato si lo hacía querer descartar esas sensaciones de su mente o esos impulsos que quería hacerlo, nunca había visto a Oikawa de una manera distinta, pero ahora, al tenerlo en sus brazos, se daba cuenta que nada cambiaba, obviamente que habría unos extras en su relación, pero nada más, seguía siendo su Oikawa, era su relación con un paso más, nada más, seguían siendo Iwazumi y Oikawa — Ne...ya no llores, que no me enamoraré de nadie más —Acaricia su cabeza con la mano que tenía sobre esta mientras levanta la vista al cielo, estaba bien para él, todo esto estaba bien ...siempre y cuando fuera Oikawa Tooru .—

—El tener el rostro escondido en el pecho del pelinegro había hecho que se le mojara el uniforme del Instituto, viéndolo así, sentía vergüenza, pero tampoco se arrepiente de mostrarse tal cual es al chico frente suyo, pues, él siempre había sido su luz, siempre lo guiaba en el camino correcto y sin daños, siempre procurando que este bien.—Yo..., realmente lo espero Iwa-chan, no lo permitiré. —Susurra bajando viéndolo directamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole la seguridad que sentía en ese momento, sabiendo que si podía ser mejor armador que un genio, podría enamorar a su as, aquel chico que de a poco le fue robando el corazón con cada gesto que hacía por él—No fue tu culpa el escándalo de hoy, fue mía al reaccionar así, pero sentía que te iban a apartar de mi. Se sintió como si me arrancaran las ganas de jugar un partido y la felicidad al ganarlo. —Busco una aproximación de lo que se sintió en ese momento, encontrando una que ambos entenderían, pues, compartían ambas cosas, siempre habían estado juntos en todo, y no había momento en el que no lo estén. Y realmente lo agradecía, sabía que no era fácil aguantarlo, pero el otro siempre estaba. Llevando su mano, la cual estaba aferrada a la camisa del mayor, con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, a la cara de este, acariciándola suavemente, dejando salir las últimas lágrimas, sintiendo una paz inexplicable en su interior. Iwa-chan estaba concentrado en él y sólo en él.— Se ve tan lindo, me dan ganas de besarlo, pero ¿le molestaría? Podría probar...— así que poniendo la otra mano libre en el suelo se eleva, acercándose a la cara del mayor, sintiendo como su brazo en cualquier momento fallaría, pues, se sentía demasiado nervioso, y más considerando que el otro acariciaba su espalda y cabeza.—

—Sus ojos...los ojos color chocolate de Oikawa siempre eran tan expresivos y absorbentes, era una de las cosas que le gustaban mucho del chico, lo podía leer con tanta facilidad con solo una mirada o transmitirse un sin fin de cosas con tan sólo una mirada, un pozo de chocolate del cual no le molestaba quedarse atrapada y justamente lo que pasaba en ese instante, al estar tan concentrado en su mirada, comienza a inclinarse hacia él sin darse cuenta,…Su centro de gravedad, eso era lo que ambos eran él uno para el otro, una fuerza sin la cual no podían existir...Así que , en el momento que Oikawa une sus labios en un casto beso, cierra los ojos y suspira como si hubiera anhelado ese encuentro desde hace tiempo. Su mano se detiene en la espalda del chico y su mano libre sigue acariciando sus mechones mientras mueve sus labios contra los contrarios en un ritmo suave y pausado. Un beso perezoso donde ambos sólo buscaban contacto entre ellos con sus corazones desbocados . —

—Al seguir el ritmo del mayor esta satisfecho, el solo hecho de tener en contacto sus labios lo había feliz, aún más por el hecho de que él no lo sacaba, sentía su corazón explotar el cualquier momento de lo feliz que estaba, así que aún acariciando su cara hasta llegar a los cabellos del otro y acariciarlos, realmente eran suaves, luego le preguntara que shampoo usa, sigue hasta llegar a su cuello, queriendo pasar un poco más al otro nivel, así que despojándose de toda duda saca tímidamente su lengua lamiendo el labio inferior del mayor, quizá estaba yendo más allá de lo que debía, pero debía intentarlo. Quería sentir en profundidad al chico delante suyo, quería sentirlo como suyo, quería que sólo él provocará todo esto en su interior, que sólo él lo amara, y así no necesitaría a nadie más.—

—Al sentir como delinea su labio inferior, abre su boca sacando la punta de su lengua y encontrarse con la contraria, la cual empuja a la cavidad bucal del castaño y ladea suavemente su rostros para hacer el beso más cómodo para ambos, su mano se fija en las hebras castañas para marcar un ritmo un poco más necesitado, el sabor de Oikawa, el suave aroma que percibía de él ...Todo lo llamaban a seguir explorando su boca entrelazando ambas lenguas creando una fricción placentera al empujar la lengua contraria hacia abajo, con su mano en la espalda lo acerca más hacia él y su mano en su nuca no le permitía alejarse o moverse de como estaba. Se sentía increíble, no tenía palabras para describir el sentimiento que lo embargaba , su corazón latía como caballo desbocado, su cuerpo anhelaba la calidez del cuerpo contrario mientras su mente se encontraba totalmente en blanco, no había nada más en ese momento que no fuera Oikawa Tooru —

—Al ser su lengua empujada a su propia cavidad bucal y luego ser enrollada con la del mayor, para finalmente ser empujada para abajo hace que jadee levemente, el chico sí que sabía besar, se preguntaba si ya antes había besado, ya que, de todos los besos que se dio con sus novias, nunca había sentido algo parecido, en un intento de tomar el control empuja la lengua del otro tratando de sacarla de su boca, mas sabía que era imposible, así que simplemente enrollo su lengua en la del otro, lamiendo la parte de abajo de esta hasta llegar a la punta y proceder a morderla con suavidad, sintiendo la grande mano y algo callosa del mayor por todos los golpes a los balones, sabía que sus manos estaban igual, pero él de ponía crema, acaricia con sus cortas uñas la nuca de su Iwa-chan, llegando hasta el cabello y acariciarlo con ternura, sentía que solamente él e Iwa-chan estaban en el mundo, y como deseaba que fuera así, sólo él e Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan y él, siempre juntos.—

—Después de unos minutos se separa suavemente no sin antes cortar el beso con un beso casto para evitar que hilos de saliva se formaran entre ellos o separarse de una manera cortante, el chico que ahora estaba entre sus brazos tenía la mirada llorosa, y un ligero sonrojo en sus pómulos, juraba que esta podía ser su forma favorita del ver a su castaño, ya que era muy difícil avergonzarlo, así que no desaprovecharía este descubrimiento, mientras sonríe para sus adentros y trata de memorizar esa vista del contrario, le regala una sonrisita mientras acaricia su labio inferior con su dedo pulgar. —

—Al sentir el pulgar de su futuro novio en su labio inferior sonríe, besando el dedo de este, aún con los ojos llorosos, los cierra sonriendo, haciendo que las dos últimas lágrimas caigan, correspondiendo la sonrisa que le había dado el mayor, sintiendo todo un revuelto en su interior al ver esta sonrisa, sólo dirigida a él, tratando de que siempre será así. Abriendo un poco los ojos, mira directo al mayor.—¿Ahora que somos, Iwa-chan? —Muy en el fondo deseaba que no diga amigos, aunque con aquel beso dudaba que lo fueran nuevamente y como eran antes.—

¿Mmmm? ¿Qué pregunta tan tonta es esa kusokawa? —Retira su mano suavemente y lo mira serenamente— ¿Qué se supone que fuéramos? Nada entre nosotros a cambiado...Sigues siendo un idiota —Se incorpora tomando sus cosas para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, se hacia de noche y tenía hambre, era verdad lo que le había dicho al castaño, nada había cambiado—

¿¡Ah!? —Se levanta rápidamente, tallándose los ojos para ir detrás del mayor rápidamente.— entonces... el beso de antes... —Llega a su lado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.— significa que siempre fuimos novios en secreto, pero yo no sabía y tú sí, ¿eh? ¿eh? —le codea sin fuerza las costillas, poniendo esa sonrisa pervertida que sólo Iwa-chan hace que salga.—

—Lo toma de la mano entrelazando sus dedos para seguir caminando sin responderle, le había dicho la verdad, nada entre ellos había cambiado, cuando iban en parvulario la kusokawa le daba besos en la mejilla, de hecho su primero beso fue ahí, en sus cumpleaños siempre la pasaban juntos, se tomaban de la mano hasta la secundaria cuando iban solos y siempre estaban el uno para el otro hasta esas noches en que se escapaban a la habitación del otro a la media noche, todo seguía igual, así que podía darle la razón aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, eran novios...mucha antes de ellos mismo saberlos, sólo faltaba ver la pulsera que tenía puesta, la cual la nuez le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 8. —

—Al sentir la mano del otro sonríe, sintiendo la calidez de esta en su mano, el mayor sabía ponerlo de buenas, siempre sabía que hacer. Aún recuerda esa vez que él se había golpeado por hacer un saque mal de pequeño en el Instituto y estuvo llorando como media hora hasta que llegó Iwa-chan a golpearlo y luego sonreírse entre sí, no había recuerdo en el que no estuviera el chico a su lado para protegerlo, pero de ahora en más él lo protegería también, de todo mal que pueda haber en su relación.— ¿Y qué pasó con el otro chico? —Lo mira curioso, pues, que lo prefiera a él antes que a su persona le seguía jodiendo, pero ya luego se encargaría de dejarle claro que era SU Iwa-chan a aquel fulano horrendo, según vio su cabello era grasoso, ni se comparaba con el suyo, pero nadie puede ser perfectamente perfecto como él, sólo Iwa-chan era perfecto también, aunque eso no lo diría en voz alta, dañaría su orgullo de:"soy más perfecto que tú y eso te mata"—

—Sabia que ese egocéntrico que venia de su mano no iba a tardar en andar de curioso— Nada realmente, se me confeso y ahora salgo con él, ¿por? —Seguía caminando hacia su casa, estaba solo, y además ya habían quedado en pasar la semana que sus padres no estarían juntos...o más bien Oikawa lo había decidido, sólo falto con que su padre anunciara la salida para un día después llevarlo a su casa y decirle a su madre que se quedaría, lo iba a matar, pero no podía negar nada frente a la señora Oikawa, después de eso, ya estando lejos, le dio el cabezazo de su vida. —

—Deja de caminar para observar al mayor con los ojos bien abiertos, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin emitir palabra, esto debía ser una broma de Iwa-chan, aunque..., por eso estaba tranquilo bajo el árbol o..., mejor le preguntará, no se hará ideas equivocadas.— ¿Me estás hablando enserio, Iwazumi Hajime-chan? —Sin soltar su mano se acerca demasiado al otro, inclinándose para llegar bien a la cara del otro, haciendo que estén en la misma altura, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sintiendo la respiración de él mezclándose con la suya, juntando sus frentes para estar más cómodo.—

¿Tendría por que mentir? —Lo empuja suavemente al sentirlo tan cerca, no es que le molestara, pero estaban en público y él realmente no era de muestras de afecto...a menos que estuvieran solos—No te me acerques tanto, idiota, demasiado tengo con tenerte en mi casa toda una semana —Eran mentiras, lo hacia para molestarlo y que lo dejara en paz, si le decía algo realmente empalagoso, cosa que no pasaría, lo tendría peor que una garrapata...a espera...ese era su día a día. —

—Se separa de él cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero, frunciendo el ceño, para luego relajarlo, le saldrían arrugas antes si hacia eso, caminando a una distancia prudente del otro, aunque si se perdía sabía dónde estaba la casa del mayor, pero dudaba que lo dejara entrar.—Que cruel, Iwa-chan~, me ilusionas~, me haces volar~, y luego me dejas caer con fuerza~. —Dramatiza divertido, sabiendo que si igual saliá con la cosa horrenda de ese fulano, haría que terminen besando al mayor frente al muchacho, o haciendo otras cosas, nada le impedirá estar con él, ya lo tenía decidido. Cuando mete la mano en su bolsillo encuentra el llavero que le regaló el mayor, tomándolo en su mano y agarrando el bolso que traía trata de arreglarlo, pero no puede, haciendo que su labio superior se eleve en una mueca de asco.—

—Mira de reojo que el castaño no lo seguía, así que se detiene para mirar lo que hacia...o intentaba hacer, ese idiota era tan inútil que nunca podía arreglar nada por si solo, ,así que se acerco quitándole el llavero colocándolo en su mochila para volverlo a tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a caminar, los silencios entre ellos realmente nunca eran incómodos, siempre había de que charlar, y si no, simplemente se tomaban de las manos como ahora para compartir algo, sentir que se entendían y no sólo compartían lugar en algo concurrido. —

—Se rie ligeramente al ser ayudado por el mayor nuevamente, de verdad apreciaba cada gesto que hacía por él, sin decir nada sabe que se lo agradece con el corazón, pues, a veces la comunicación no era necesaria, con solo mirarse ya sabían que quería el otro, algo que se desarrolló mientras el tiempo pasaba, o ¿quién sabe? Quizá era desde antes de nacer, que prácticamente ya estaban juntos sin estarlo. Dándole ligero apretón de manos sonríe, y se encoge un poco en su lugar hacia frío ya y tenía hambre, quería llegar ya, pero una parte de él no quería llegar, quería seguir tomado de la mano del mayor.—

—Llegan a casa y entras suavemente quitándose los zapatos, habían dejado comida así que no tendría que cocinar nada. — ¿Quieres cenar primero o tomar un baño? —Deja su maleta en lasa mientras pasa una mano por su cabello. —

¿hm...? ¿comer o un baño con Iwa-chan...? —Susurra para sí, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuche, aguantándose la risa que quería soltar en ese momento, realmente estaba disfrutando eso.— ¡Un baño con Iwa-chan! —Dice finalmente, estando listo para esquivar cualquier golpe que su ¿amigo? ¿novio? Lo que sea, le daría.—

—Para su sorpresa, lo ignora subiendo las escaleras hacia el baño mientras de un movimiento ágil se quita la camisa y prende el agua para que se calentara deshaciéndose del resto de su ropa. —

—Se queda sorprendido ante la reacción del otro, quedándose en la entrada como idiota, hasta reaccionar y correr con el mayor para confirmar si le había dicho que sí de manera indirecta, porque, quizá, le daba vergüenza decirlo en voz alta.—¿En verdad lo... harás? —entra en el baño, observando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, sin sentir el más mínimo pudor de hacerlo directa y fijamente.—

—Se quita los pantalones y lo mira tranquilamente. — Me bañaré yo, después tú...¿Por qué me miras así? No es como si de niños no nos bañáramos juntos —Le cierra la puerta en la cara mientras entra a la regadera. —

Ah... —Tardo en reaccionar bien, pues, se había quedado prendado del cuerpo de su amigo, era trabajado por los extensos entrenamientos que hacían, aún de pregunta como es que su mejor amigo no es popular, pero lo agradecía, así no tiene demasiada competencia con las chicas. Entonces una pregunta cruzó su cabeza.— ¿Iwa-chan, por qué no te van los tíos?

—¿Y ahora a que venía esa pregunta? Ese idiota siempre tenía que estar en todo? Así que sin pensarlo, le pregunta. — Kusokawa, ¿Cuánto tiempo escuchaste la conversación que tuve con mi novio? —Si el podía espiarle mientras charlaba con alguien más, él podía sacarlo de quicio por metiche, si, lo reconocía, tenía sentimientos encontrados por su mejor amigo, pero eso no le daba el derecho de meterse con todos los que coqueteaban con él, como la vez que le dijo que su grupo de fan le jodía y el simplemente contesto con un : ¿A si? ¿Y qué podemos decir el tuyo?...A que no tienes fans, para largarse a reir mientras él intentaba golpearlo. — NO me van los tios por que no y ya —Nunca se había planteado realmente su orientación sexual, pero realmente no se veía con un hombre, tan sólo pensarlo le producía nauseas, pero si hablaba de Tooru, era un dilema diferente. —

Pues, sólo el final. —Responde sincero, mordiéndose el labio ante la palabra novio, realmente lo estaba torturando si era verdad o no, pero bien, no se metería más.— A ver, Iwa-chan, si tienes novio, ¿por qué dejaste que te bese? —Sintió un mal sabor en su boca al pensar que su amigo era así, pero descarto esos pensamientos rápidamente, nunca sería así él, simplemente debe estar bromeando.— No te gustaran, porque te gusto yo. —Dice en broma, pero sabia que era verdad en su cabeza, él sentía que si su amigo era gay se lo diría sin mucho problema, no había secretos entre ambos y nunca los habrá.—

—Termina de bañarse y se coloca una toalla en la cintura, bien, el idiota tenía un punto a su favor, ¿Y ahora como lo seguiría jodiendo?...Así que sin más abre la puerta del baño pasando frente a él mientras se dirige a su habitación para cambiarse, podía decirle que acababa de aceptar, pero en que momento si este we no se fue de su lado desde hace rato, o podía decirle que se dejo llevar, pero eso seria mitad mentira y mitad verdad, con un poco de frustración por no saber como meterse con el castaño suspiro mientras se cambiaba sin importarle que lo viera, siempre lo hacían, así que no le veía el problema—No es mi novio , ¿si? pero tengo una cita con él, en cuanto al beso, sólo fue un beso, tú me besabas todo el tiempo antes, así que no veo cual es la diferencia... —Baia respuesta, ahora sólo daría pie a que ese idiota lo besara cuando quisiera, bien hecho Hajime, estas que ardes...idiota. —

—Sonríe malicioso, relamiéndose los labios se acercó dando grandes zancadas al chico, sabiendo que el chico estaba arrinconado, pues, era o sostenerse la ropa o apartarlo, tomándolo de ambos hombres sonrió inocente.— Revivamos los viejos tiempos, Iwa-chan. —Acerca sus labios a los del mayor, rozándolos como solían hacerlo, sin saber que era realmente eso, pues, veían a sus padres hacerlo y ellos lo imitaban, sólo un toque de labios inocente, separándose al instante del otro.— Era así, ¿verdad? —Con la misma sonrisa inocente de antes le pregunta, sin separarse en lo más mínimo del otro, mas no obstante deseaba que le dijera que no, pero sabia que lo sacaría a golpes.—

Si, justamente así —Se da la vuelta para cambiarse, ¿Cree que algo así lo molestaría? tenían demasiado años de amistad como importarle las niñerías del menor, lo tenía sin cuidado, estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para lidiar con él, además que siempre ha sido así, berrinchudo y le encantaba acaparar su atención, sabía que siempre estaría para él, así que nunca vio la diferencia entra este Oikawa y el que conocía hace más de 10 años. — Iré a calentar la cena, báñate y no rompas nada.

Moo~, que cruel~, y yo que quería a Iwa-chan gimiendo mi nombre, con el cuerpo sudoroso y sonrojado~. —le sonríe inocentemente, sentado en el borde de la cama, para luego levantarse y buscar la ropa que se pondría luego, optando por cosas cómodas y de casa, que alguna vez dejo allí. Sin decir más salió casi corriendo de la habitación, yendo directo al baño para prender el agua y cerrar con pestillo la puerta, mejor prevenir que curar, pensó, sintiendo como su corazón se acelera nuevamente, pues, había dicho una parte de sus más oscuros sueño y el porque a veces llegaba tarde al Instituto.—

—Lo vuelve a ignorar, eso estaba siendo raro ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, pero bueno, realmente no tenía ganas de reñirlo, este día había sido demasiado dramático como para estarlo jodiendo y que se soltara a llorar de nuevo, así que opta por calentar la cena y poner la mesa sin prestarle a tención a las niñerías de Oikawa mientras se mensajea con el chico de hace rato . —

—Sigue duchándose como siempre, observando de que estaban compuestos las cremas enjuagues y el shampoo, poniéndose lo más cercano a lo que usaba en su casa, no dejaría que su cabello se maltrate, a pesar de todo lo que pasó hoy, seguirían igual que siempre. En cuanto terminó de ducharse toma la toalla secándose y poniéndose la ropa interior y demás, ahora venia la parte que tardaba, peinar su cabello, pero en cuanto se vio al espejo decidió peinarse un poco para no tener nudos.— ¡IWA-CHAN~! —sale del baño emocionado, viendo al mayor en la mesa con el celular, entonces recordó que había estado hablando con varias Personas en la mañana, así que va directo a su bolso y saca el celular, abriendo el chat del grupo que tenía de volei, leyendo varias idioteces y reírse sólo, luego a otro donde estaba solo con los de curso menor.—

—Mira a Oikawa y señala con un gesto de la cabeza la cena. — La cena esta lista, come cuando se te de la gana y te toca lavar los paltos —Se levanta sin decir nada más mientras sube a su habitación alistando el futon para el castaño, por más raro que fuera, no lo quería cerca, no después de todo lo que le acababan de decir por teléfono. —

—Frunce el ceño yendo a comer, hablando con los de primero les contó todo lo que hoy había pasado, así eran como sus amigos chusmas, ahí decían todos los chismes, romances y así, cuando les contó del chico que se le acercó a su Iwa-chan todos comenzaron a decir que lo iban a agarrar a la salida y matarlo para dejarlo en un contenedor, soltando así una gran carcajada sincera, realmente extrañaría a esos idiotas en la Universidad.— Ahhh~, debo lavar. —Mando el audio y le dijeron que él sería la esposa de la relación sacando una última carcajada para apagar el celular y ponerse a lavar los restos de comida rápidamente, volviendo a tomar el celular para responder otros mensajes privados de fans.—

—Termina de arreglar el futon y se acuesta en su cama mirando hacia la pared, ¿En serio? Conocía todas las facetas de su mejor amigo, sus sonrisas falsas, las nuevas, las que olvidaba a través del camino, su modo egoísta, su modo galán, su Oikawa, cada cosa del castaño el la sabía, ¿Pero que estuviera jugando con sus fans mientras venía llorando a él? había caído muy bajo, ¿En serio apostaría el acostarse con él? Se sentía culpable por dudar así, el conocía perfectamente el castaño, pero tomaron un video de Oikawa diciendo que el podía conseguir lo que fuera y apostaron a que no se acostaba con el ass del equipo, un video era un video, ¿No? Y si le preguntaba en el momento de ver su expresión sabría la verdad, pero ¿Y si se ofendía? Ese chico era demasiado problemático, mejor lo corría de casa...si...bufa al saber que no es capaz de eso y cierra los ojos tratando de dormir al colocarse los audífonos. —

—Se recuesta en el futon, tomando el cargador de su bolso para poner a cargar el celular, dejando así unos minutos el aparato. Ya recostado perfectamente sintió todo el cansancio del día, sabía que todo era demasiado para su cabeza, estando esta al borde del colapso, así que se dispuso a dormir sin protestar o hacer una broma, estando en total silencio, pero sentía que le faltaba algo a su lado.—Iwa-chan. —Lo llamo finalmente, se dispuso a hablarle del grupo que tenía con los otros, pero al ver tan concentrado en su celular le pico la curiosidad, ¿qué estaría viendo? Así que se tiró a lado de su mejor amigo.— ¿Qué haces, Iwa-chan?

—Se gira a mirarlo unos segundos, estaban frente a frente, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y él simplemente veía ese pozo de chocolate tan absorbente frente a él, en cierto modo estaba dolido, pero no creía capaz al castaño de hacer tal cosa, así que sin contestarle, le pasa su celular mostrándole el video mientras le vuelve a dar la espalda tapándose , cierra los ojos y se hace el dormido ignorándolo. —

—Observa el vídeo atentamente y luego se rie en voz alta, mandando el vídeo a su celular para que lo vean los chicos luego, cuando termina se gira a verlo estando ya serio, se sentía raro.— ¿Y en verdad crees eso? Me halaga que creas que soy buen actor, pero no. Hoy no fingí nada, tampoco ese vídeo es real. Pero si tú deseas creer a quien te lo mando, pues, allá tú. —Sabia que estaba siendo malo, pero se sentía traicionado, de la peor forma posible y es que con solo ver el vídeo te das cuenta de que es más falso que él cuando está en el Instituto.—

—Al escuchar las palabras del menor no lo duda, se levanta tranquilamente, se coloca una sudadera y unos pants para tomar su celular con los audífonos y salir sin dirigirle una sola mirada, no mostraba enojo, decepción, ni tristeza, eso realmente que no era bueno, ¿Creía que lo estaba traicionando? Si fuera así ni se hubiera dignado a enseñarle el video, estaba siendo su mejor amigo, sin mentiras ni secretos ¿Y él venía a tratarlo como alguien más del montón? ¿Un desconocido? Alguien del instituto...Bien, estaba cabreado, más que eso, si ese imbécil quería eso, eso tendría, camina por un rato bajo la noche mirando todo hasta llegar a un café y pedir un moka, no regresaría a su casa mientras estuviera ahí, vaya ¿Y el infantil era Tooru?, Esta bien, esta noche no regresaría, estaba realmente dolido, y no caería ante el egoísmo de él, él no era alguien más, ERA su mejor amigo. —


	3. ¿Me dejaras sin siquiera haber comenzado

—Imita al mayor, comenzando a tomar sus cosas para irse de ahí, esa no era su casa, esa era la casa de Iwazumi, no tenía porque estar ahí. Con ese pensamiento salió en plena noche a su casa, que quedaba algo lejos de la del mayor, sacando su celular mientras mandaba el vídeo por el grupo, luego comenzando un audio:— Desconfío de mi. Debe creer que eso es real. Se siente raro, we. Quiero llorar, pero no puedo llorar. —Le tiembla la voz ligeramente y sigue con el audio.— Puedo ser alguien sin sentimientos si es necesario, pero no con Iwa-chan, él es demasiado importante para mí y no podría ni mentirle. —Termina el audio abruptamente, pues, se decidió desaparecer lo que quedaba de la noche. Quizá iría a una fiesta, se emborracharía y que pase lo que sea. Aún cuando mando el audio y apagó el teléfono no se dio cuenta que lo había mandando al grupo equivocado, el grupo donde estaba Iwazumi.—

—Al escuchar el audio suspira y apaga el celular, ¿En serio? Desconfiar de él, Tooru estaba siendo un cabezotas y el siempre había estado ahí arreglando sus cosas, apoyándolo, cuidándolo...Pero había sido el colmo, a pesar de todo lo que Tooru había hecho él nunca dejo de ser quien era con él y este venía como si nada pensando en que desconfiaba de él...No más, no más niñerías de Oikawa, que tomara responsabilidad de sus acciones, así que, volvió a prender el celular y comenzó a borrar todas las fotos con Oikawa, su contacto y salió de los grupos que compartía con él , además de que esa misma noche iría a cambiar de número, a lo mejor para los demás eso era un acto infantil, pero a lo que el pensaba no, si Oikawa quería tomarlo como alguien más que desconfiaba de él, adelante, pero él no estaría aguantando eso, no esta vez, suspiro mirando por la ventana serenamente, aunque no fuera muy demostrativo, sus ojos , reflejados en el cristal de la ventana, mostraban toda la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos, pero el era alguien firme, y haría lo que se estaba proponiendo, apago su celular antes de que los chicos comenzaran a hablarle, no era una actitud normal en él y mucho menos estar presenciando una pelea entre el capi y la estrella, esto se estaba descontrolando, pero sin importarle nada, salió rumbo a casa de su abuela, viviría ahí por un tiempo, no quería saber de Oikawa, y todo su cuarto irradiaba recuerdos de su vida juntos—

—Decidió tomar un taxi hasta su casa. Se sentía harto de todo y todos. Que genial que el Iwazumi le haya borrado de contacto y haya salido de los grupos. Ahora él debía aguantarse a los demás. Así luego de pasar sus imágenes a la pc, botó el celular a la basura de afuera luego de haberlo mojado con agua. No necesitaba ir al instituto, pues tenía las faltas suficientes para llegar a fin de año. Rápidamente se ducho y cambio nuevamente, saliendo de su casa para ir a un bar o algún local semejante. Deseaba olvidar todo, desaparecer del mundo o perder la memoria. Tampoco hacía algo tan tonto como suicidarse, él ni era así. ¿cómo era él? Esa pregunta lleno su cabeza y no supo responderla, no sabía cómo era. Había perdido ante tantas máscaras ya.—

—Después de que tomara la mitad de su café, se levantó caminando entre la fría noche, las lámparas de la calle alumbraban en soledad, no había un alma pasando a tales hora de la madrugada, ya era tarde y el seguía vagando como si nada, al seguir tomando de su café contemplando como un poco de vapor salía de sus labios al exhalar el aire caliente , se da cuenta de la decisión tan importante que eta tomando, sacude su cabeza suavemente dispersando esos pensamientos y emprende un rumbo fijo a casa de su abuela, a ella no le molestaría recibirlo, aunque se extrañaría que llegara a tales hora. Al ir divagando y formulando las excusas que el daría a la anciana, mira un centro Telcel (pls) y pasa a comprar un nuevo celular con la tarjeta de crédito, podía ser su regalo de navidad, no importaba, ya les explicaría más tarde a sus padres. — Es increíble como todo cambio ... —Su susurro se escucho cual eco al encontrarse vacío por donde iba. —Será mejor que me de prisa... . —Se coloca su gorra de la sudadera y bajando ligeramente el rostro va a su segunda casa...¿O tercera? —

—Suspira al sentir el frío colarse entre sus ropas, había elegido algo ligero, pues, en la fiesta, que había averiguado semanas atrás, iba a haber un montón de gente pegada entre sí, saltando y bailando, algunas teniendo sexo, pero ya que. Ya a unas cuadras de la fiesta sintió la música fuerte, en cuento estuvo en la puerta sintió el olor a alcohol, cigarrillos y demás drogas. Sin dudarlo entro y rápidamente se le dirigió a la barra, donde estuvo hablando con una chica, para luego esta ofrecerle alcohol, el cual acepto. Ya pasado el tiempo y las copas estaba entre borracho y consiente, pero más la última, así que la llevo a bailar, pegándose mucho a él, pero en vez de ver a la chica vio a Iwazumi. Tch, ese idiota, otra vez en su cabeza. Así que la saco y volvió a la barra, tomando más alcohol sin detenerse. Realmente deseaba olvidar. Cuando una persona se le acerco con un sobre blanco...—

—Lo vio, ¡ERA KUSOKAWA ! Bah, por él que se drogara o hiciera lo que se le diera gana, le ocultaba algo más, desde cuando Oikawa tomaba y se drogaba, si, había escogido la decisión correcta, al ser una fiesta al aire libre no podía ignorar el escandalo y mucho menos ahora que vio al castaño, pero a él qué más le daba? Tooru había dejado muy en claro las cosas en su casa, así que sin darle importancia llegó a casa de su abuela después de caminar una media hora más-.—

¿Hajime-chan? ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí, cielo? —Lo miraba consternada, era muy extraño y poco frecuentes las veces que él iba ahí, es decir, la iba a visitar y todo, pero nunca venía tan noche, a menos que... —Oh cariño... —Ella podía leer tan bien a su nieto, era un libro abierto para ella, así que sin dudarlo lo recibe en un gran abrazo el cual el chico no se negó. —

Sí... —Murmura sin apartarse mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, necesitaba ese abrazo, más de lo que él hubiera querido, se sentía devastado, su pecho se oprimía ligeramente mientras sentía un hueco en su estómago, sabía que todo eso era mental, que nada era real pero no podía evitarlo, se dejaría derrumbar esta noche entre un ser querido para después olvidarlo todo. —

—Rechazo el sobre que le tendieron, tampoco caería tan bajo como eso, él no era así, ¿o sí? Aún tenía dudas de cómo era sin la máscara, ahora sin Iwazumi ya no tenía a quien recurrir para llorar hasta tarde, o con quién pasar el rato en la casa de uno u otro, o las charlas hasta altas horas de la noche, donde le decía todas las conspiraciones que creía y sabía que el otro sólo fingía interés y cambiaba de tema. Le diría adiós a todo eso, pero no es lo que quería. Aún deseaba estar con Iwa-chan, ¿su? Iwa-chan. Aún seguía sintiendo amor por él, un amor demasiado fuerte para que desaparezca.— Oyeee~, ¿crees qué... debería pedirle peeerdón? —Le pregunta al pobre cantinero, y este sin saber que le pasaba al muchacho asiente.— pero él... no creyó... en mi. —Le réplica al tipo.—

—El cantinero respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente para que ese chico se fuera, ¿Por qué le estaba hablando? Si necesitaba un consejo podía recurrir a la inmensa fila de chicas que se moría por un segundo de su atención—Mira, uh, realmente no me interesa, pero eso deberías hablarlo con él. Quizá se expresó de forma equivocada o tú lo tomaste para mal. —Abre los ojos ante esto último dicho, entendiendo finalmente las reacciones de su amigo. Y luego se creía un especialista en leer a la gente. Soltando un suspiro agradece al cantinero y sale de la fiesta, algo tambaleante, pero nada que lo detenga a ir a la casa del muchacho, quizá ya haya vuelto.—

—Después de entrar a casa y que su abuela lo dejara en el sofá mientras le preparaba un té, se quedo pensando y limpiándose las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas sin su consentimiento, sería una larga noche, pero justo cuando tomo el té se quedo dormido en el sofá mientras su abuela lo cubría con una manta y le acariciaba el cabello, este chico si que era un caso , pero confiaba en él y sabía se las arreglaría, era demasiado fuerte. Lo dejo descansar toda la noche y decidió no despertarlo en a mañana para ir al colegio, que descansara, que en verdad lo necesitaba, un día no haría gran diferencia y menos con un chico tan estudioso como él. —

—Al llegar a la casa del moreno y golpear la puerta repetidamente se da cuenta de que no le abriría o quizá aún no llegaba. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, él se quedaría en la puerta a esperarlo a pesar del frío, acurrucado enfrente de la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas en un intento de darse calor a sí mismo. Suelta un suspiro, haciendo que salga el humo blanco que tanto le gusta ver, pues, de chiquito cuando hacía eso le decía a Iwa-chan que fumaba y el otro le golpeaba explicándole la razón de eso, al recordarlo se ríe ligeramente, él estaba seguro que estaba en lo correcto su mejor amigo, pero le gustaba joderlo con que era obra de los aliens. Suelta otro suspiro de cansancio mirando a todos lados en busca del chico, pero no había rastro de este. Se comenzó a morder el labio en señal de nerviosismos, a tal punto de hacerlo sangrar, siendo esta lamida y tragada para morderse nuevamente en otra zona.—

—Durmió toda la noche (por no decir que toda la mañana igual hasta muy tarde) tranquilamente, sin ninguna interrupción, ahora que había cambiado de celular y nadie lo tenía no había llamada s ni mensajes que pudieran despertarlo, no soñó con nada, absolutamente nada, era una paz que hasta cierto modo daba miedo, su respiración irregular y su golpeteo del corazón tranquilo era lo único que indicaba que estaba vivo, descanso, todo lo que había llorado por la madrugada en sueños iba recomponiéndose, era raro como funcionaba, a la hora de dormid su cerebro formulaba solución a las cosas que él necesitaba, así que cuando despertaba estaba completamente listo y con una resolución inquebrantable, tal vez por eso ese día durmió demás, era un tema muy importante para él...o lo había sido, por lo tanto mientras su cuerpo descansaba su mente formulaba mil escenarios u vías para estar tranquilo y esa serenidad la transmitía por completo. —

—En algún momento de la noche se había quedado dormido, había soñado nuevamente con ese día, el primero que beso a Iwazumi de primero, si a ese inocente roce se le podía llamar así. Siendo despertado por los primeros rayos del sol, tallándose los ojos para luego estirarse, sintiendo su cabeza estallar por el dolor, y es que en algún momento había llorado y sumando la resaca por el alcohol que había ingerido lo hacía desear morir. Comenzando a caminar a la casa se encuentra con una anciana a la cual le pregunta la hora, abre los ojos como platos cuando le dice que era cerca del mediodía. Realmente era raro que no le faltara nada, pues, al estar dormido podían haberlo robado o algo parecido. Siguió caminando hasta parar en un kiosco para comprar un agua y varias pastillas para el aliento, deseando llegar a casa, a la cual llegó luego de veinte minutos caminando lento, no deseaba estar ahí, pero no sabía donde estar realmente.—

—Despertó como a eso de las 5 de a tarde, se sentó en el sofá mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos y miraba por la ventana que tenía en frente...genial, se había quedado dormido todo el día, bueno, no importaba, ya mañana se pondría al corriente y pediría disculpas al entrenador, de dispuso a subir a su habitación para tomar un baño, tenía ropa y hasta uniformes en esta casa así que no era necesario ir por ropa a la casa de sus padres, bajo el agua tibia, su mente se encontraba despejada, estaba tranquilo, aunque tenía que poner muchas aplicaciones y cosas en su celular. — Joder, por eso odio cambiar de teléfono.

—Se había quedado toda la tarde en la cama, dando las mil y un vueltas en esta, levantándose, tendiéndola y volviéndose a acostar, repitiendo el proceso varias veces hasta que decidió dormir otro poco, pero no puedo, sino que se quedó imaginando una vida entera a lado de Iwazumi, que hubiera pasado si se hubiera dormido y no ido con él a molestarlo.— todo es tan complicado. —Se tapa la cara levantándose, sabía que si seguía así iba a hacer algo extremadamente estúpido e Iwazumi le iba a odiar peor, así que decidió salir a pasear, viendo que ya eran las cinco, quizá y se encuentre a algún conocido o algo, mientras paseaba compró comida para la noche, compró para dos personas, pero se dio cuenta de que estaría sólo, pues, sus padres habían salido con los del mayor. Bueno, el lado positivo es que mañana no saldría a comprar, se internaría en su habitación a pasar algún juego o ver películas.—

—Se pasa todo el día descargando aplicaciones y eso a su celular nuevo, después de leer un rato, se acostó temprano y programo la alarma, de nueva cuenta, durmió tranquilamente así que no se sorprendió cuando la alarma sonó y este sentía que no había pasado nada de tiempo desde que durmió, se levantó, tomó una ducha y alistó sus cosas para bajar , tomar una tostada y salir tranquilamente hacia el instituto, había puesto al día su teléfono, así que se colocó los audífonos hasta llegar a su salón, dejar su chaqueta tras su asiento y mirar por la ventana siguiendo un tamborileo con sus dedos al ritmo de la música. —

—El día la había pasado extremadamente lento, apenas y había pegado un ojo en la noche, así que en la mañana tenía un poco de ojeras, siendo tapadas con maquillaje, se había arreglado el cabello y demás para preparar el desayuno, cuando recordó que no sabía cocinar y si lo hacía se le quemaba la casa. Con esto tomó algo de dinero, pasaría por la tienda y se compraría pan de leche para ir comiendo, así con esto en mente salió a comprar la comida y fue directamente al instituto luego de eso. Entrando al salón con el pan de leche en mano y la mirada perdida hasta sentarse en su lugar, sin mirar a nadie ni nada, había escuchado los susurros de todos al entrar y se había perdido en sus pensamientos. —

—Al tener los audífonos no escuchaban , pero se dio cuenta cuando llegó el profesor y toma apuntes y todo normal, sin quitarse uno de los audífonos, las clases fueron aburridas, pero entre clase y clase pedía los apuntes del día interior para ponerse el corriente y no perder tiempo, esperaba ansioso el almuerzo, su abuela le había cocinado y moría de hambre, estaba fastidiado de tanto apunte, así que sin más se apresuraba a poner atención y copiar lo atrasado con una cara de serenidad aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de aburrimiento. —

—Le había pedido directamente al profesor que le diera lo de ayer, pues, tenía una buena relación con estos. Al ya haber copiado todo lo importante se estira en su asiento, ni se había molestado en salir en el receso, pero los de primero, Kindaichi y demás lo sacaron a rastras para que le digan quién era el chico que le coqueteo a Iwazumi y que había pasado entre ambos. Comenzó a explicar de manera detallada todo lo que paso esa noche, desde el porque del audio hasta que se despertó en la mañana de ayer. Repasando mentalmente el rostro del mayor durante el beso, como deseaba que le diera otro, pero sabia que había estropeado todo. En cuanto tocó el timbre volvió a su salón, encontrando su lugar ocupado por el fulano que se le había declarado a Iwa-chan el otro día.—...

—Había salido a la terraza a almorzar completamente solo, no tenía a nadie quien ver realmente, siempre subía con Tooru en la hora del receso pero esta vez, nada, tal vez estaba solo, los chicos del club de volei no eran sus amigos, salía con ellos por que el castaño lo llevaba, pero tenían grupos entre ellos y el estaba excluido, si...era bueno darse cuenta de la verdad, estar solo no era tan malo, —O eso quiero creer -suspira y sigue comiendo mirando hacia el cielo hasta escuchar la campana que le indicaban el regreso a clase, así que se quedo un momento más, sabía de ante mano que la maestra de química faltaría así que no tenía prisa. —

Mientras ambos chicos estaban en lo suyo , en el salón de clases había una multitud discutiendo acerca de lo que había pasado. Era raro verlos separados y más que Iwazumi le diera lo mismo su compañero y que el castaño estuviera tan centrado en sus cosas. Había comenzado un rumor sobre el castaño, hasta había un video donde salía Oikawa afirmando poder tener sexo con Iwazumi sin complicaciones sólo por una apuesta.

Si les digo la verdad, Oikawa-san mandó el video a las chicas, no sé que quería probar o que sucedió pero hablaban de que podía tener a cualquiera y salió el tema de Iwazumi-san, si te lo digo en serio —Estaba sentado en el pupitre de Oikawa platicando con los chicos y chicas de su grupo y uno que otro que se había decidido a pasar al escuchar el alboroto de esa clase, Ya no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Oikawa justo detrás de todos ellos. —

¿En serio? Pero Oikawa-kun es muy bueno... —Se escucha como las chicas cuchichean entre si mientras los chicos se miraban, Iwazumi y Oikawa eran demasiado amigos (sinceramente ya nadie se acordaba de la declaración de ayer al ver el video que circulo por wazza y facebook la noche pasada y el distanciamiento de ambos-.—

No creo que Oikawa haya apostado eso, además, se la pasa con chicas, ¿Por que le pegaría un tio? Iwazumi y él solo son mejores amigos, los conozco desde el kinder —Así siguieron los cuchicheos de lo que pasó entre ambos chicos sin percatarse de la presencia del castaño, hablaban y hablaban , la mayoría apoyaba a Oikawa, era incapaz de hacer tal cosa y los otros lo dudaban, Ellos creían que Iwazumi siempre fue utilizado por Oikawa, siempre tenía que andar tras de él y todo lo bueno que tenía el castaño era Iwazumi-

Yo esto a favor de Iwazumi-san, además...es un tio que mola... —susurra Yano sonrojado recordando al pelinegro con una sonrisa. —

—Carraspeo llamando la atención de aquel chico. Esperando a que salga de su asiento, cuando se da cuenta que tiene todo desarreglado. Sonríe con inocencia acercándose al chico y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo de su lugar, haciendo que queden finalmente cara a cara, aún con la misma sonrisa se le acerca demasiado.— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Ahora mismo no estaba de humor, y menos escuchando los rumores que tanto decía aquel chico, y más cuando se sonrojo al haber mencionado el nombre de Iwazumi.—

—Mira al castaño algo asustado pero sin demostrarlo mucho, esa sonrisa era la que siempre les brindaba, nadie podía notar la diferencia pero por algún motivo...estaba asustado, el chico realmente lo intimidaba. —N-nada Oikawa-san, sólo platicamos los chicos y yo —Dice con la voz algo quebrada, era más bajo que él por casi 20 cm, no tocaba el suelo al tenerlo así elevado, sudaba frío y no dejaba de mirar al piso alternando la mirada a los ojos del castaño en signo de nerviosismo. —

¿Platicar? Según lo que oí hablaban de cosas que no le deberían importar. —Sonrie como usualmente lo hace, pero siendo esta una poco más torcida.— ¿Acaso no tiene vida para hablar de la mía con Iwa-chan? Ó ¿es posible que ayer te hayas declarado a él? Eso debe ser, ¿verdad? Por eso te importa tanto, pero lamento decirte que no dejaré que estés con él. No soy homofóbico, ni mucho menos, pero él se merece algo mejor que una rata sucia que sólo sabe ladrar, inventando las cosas, porque que yo sepa, nunca he dicho tales palabras, ni tampoco jugaría con la persona más importante de mi vida. —Suelta al chico haciendo que se caiga de sopetón al suelo, sin dirigirle la mirada se sienta en su lugar, mirando al frente con expresión aburrida. Luego de clases hablar-ia con el mayor, eso estaba seguro.—

—Después de ese incidente todos volvieron a sus cosas y los e otras clases se marcharon, Oikawa estaba serio y eso no era muy común en él, varios le habían advertido al chico que no se metiera ahí, que en cuanto él le dijera ola a Iwazumi Oikawa sería quien le respondiera, ahora estaba en la mira del castaño, y aunque nadie lo conocía realmente y el chico no se imaginaba su verdadera personalidad, tenía miedo, esa última sonrisa que le regaló le heló la sangre y no tenía la más mínima idea que pasaba. —

—Siguió igual que antes, con la mirada seria, como cuando juega un partido de volei importante, en donde tiene todo fríamente calculado. Mira de reojo el asiento a su lado, estaba vacío, así que Iwazumi no había regresado. Le extrañó, pero supo que la profesora faltaría, así que decidió vagar por el Instituto, terminando enfrente de las escaleras de la terraza, mirando la puerta que lo separaba de mirar el cielo celeste, decidido comenzó a subir las escaleras, seria mejor que estar con los inútiles de sus compañeros.—

—Seguía sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la valla de seguridad, comenzaba a quedarse dormido con el música y el silencio que habitaba el lugar hasta que escucho como la puerta se abría y junto a ella se dejaba ver el castaño, no se giro a verlo, sabía que ese peculiar gruñido infantil era de él, era impresionante como lo conocía que ni siquiera necesitaba verle, para saber cuando el chico estaba cerca, eso lo asustaba si se ponía a pensarlo seriamente, cosa que no hice, simplemente siguió con la vista perdida en el cielo mientras le subía a la música de manera discreta, no tenía por que irse, él había llegado primero, y quitando que él no era infantil como su compañero de clases, no le importaba realmente si compartían espacio o algo, sabía manejar la situación. —

—Al entrar tenía la cabeza gacha, había estado gruñendo sin darse cuenta, deteniéndose al instante, para caminar a las rejas y apoyarse en estas, finalmente notando la presencia del mayor, rápidamente se puso nervioso y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, podía tirarse por las rejas, irse por la puerta y tirarse de las escaleras o hablar con el mayor. Luego de dudar unos minutos se acercó al chico, arrodillándose a su lado y darle una sonrisa sincera.— Iwa-chan...

—Lo mira de reojo en cuento lo mira frente a él para luego volver a desviar la mirada hacia el cielo, ¿Qué pretendía llegando con él así como si nada mientras le sonreía de lo más campante? ¿Acaso tan idiota lo creía? , Sin más que pensar comienza a recordar cuando eran niños y discutían, aún así dormían en la misma habitación , la diferencia es que , Oikawa dormía en el piso y él en su cama, per a mitad de la noche el castaño subía , él lo abrazaba y se quedaban dormido, nada del otro mundo, pero esta vez no tenía nada que pensar y nada lo hacia querer siquiera mirarlo, y teniendo la excusa de los audífonos ni siquiera se movió ante su cercanía. —

—Le tiembla la ceja ligeramente, odiaba ser ignorado, eso era lo peor que le podían hacer a él, pero aún tragándose su orgullo toca el hombro del mayor, quería aclarar las cosas con él, no, debía aclarar las cosas con él.—Iwa-chan, por favor. Sé que me escuchaste. —Dice de forma sincera, su voz se notaba cada vez más baja, haciendo que lo último sea inaudible para el mayor, recobrando su voz nuevamente le sigue hablando:—Yo..., tch, bien, sé que con un lo siento no arreglaré nada, pero que sepas que de alguna forma lo hare. Aprecio demasiado nuestra amistad de años como para que se rompa por una estupidez mía, y lo sabes. Soy demasiado cabeza dura como para dejarte ir.

—Si, lo escuchaba, así que suspiro para retirarse los audífonos y mirarlo seriamente, no había rastro del Iwazumi enojado, molesto o siquiera del Iwazumi mejor amigo del castaño, así que no se le haría raro al escuchar lo siguiente. — No tengo interés ni siquiera pienso en perdonarte, déjalo ya, ¿Quieres? No te desgastes por algo que no lo va a pasar —Y para mayor asombro de Oikawa, simplemente se volvió a colocar los audífonos y cerro los ojos, no había usado ningún apodo ni lo había insultado , mucho menos le llamó por su nombre, a pesar de que sentía ganas de vomitar por lo dicho y lo mierda que se estaba comportando, se quedo como si nada hubiera pasado y no hubiera nadie frente a él, Iwazumi era un chico que seguía sus pensamiento, alguien que no se iba por las ramas, y Oikawa había hecho esa elección anoche, bien como dijo hace dos días, que aprendiera a hacerse responsable de sus acciones. —


	4. Novios¿Novios?

—Se quedó atónito ante tales palabras de su amigo de infancia, bajando la cabeza con sin poder creerlo, anteayer mismo se había declarado, anteayer mismo había sido su primer beso como pareja y anteayer la había cagado. Se sentía demasiado idiota, debía dejar de ser impulsivo cuando se trataba de Iwazumi, pero simplemente con él hacia y luego pensaba. Sintió su estómago revolverse, las ganas de vomitar el pan de leche se hicieron presentes, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, aún tenía la mano sobre el hombro del mayor, apretando el agarre de manera inconsciente.— no..., no. Simplemente no. No dejaré de pedir perdón por más que me lo digas. Eres... mi mejor amigo y la persona a la cual amo. No puedo dejarlo así, Iwazumi. —hablo con calma, sin saber si lo escucho o no, pero él lo dijo, le expreso lo que sentía, no iba a aceptar esa respuesta, no podía mejor dicho. Él necesitaba al moreno y no lo iba a perder sin dar batalla.—

—Bien, se lo había dicho por las buenas y la paciencia no era una de las claves de su personalidad, es cierto que aguanto mucho al castaño y siempre lo soportaba pero esta vez estaba de mal humor y lo último en que pensaba era en ser agradable. — Oikawa, te diré una última cosa, deja de... —Al ver el estado del chico se le atoran las palabras en la garganta, estaba sosteniendo su hombro con la mirada perdida entre sus rodillas, estaba viendo al Oikawa que nadie conocía, ese Oikawa que se ocultaba tan bien que no era común que Iwazumi lo viera, estaba destrozado , sabía que el castaño siempre quería ser el número uno y su personalidad narcisista hacia notar ese detalle, pero ahí estaba, frente a él, sin saber que hacer mientras se ahogaba en un vaso de agua—Ven acá , Tooru... -susurra para atraer al chico en un abrazo ocultándolo en su pecho, siempre era lo mismo, Oikawa hacia su desastre pero el siempre estaría ahí para limpiarlo, así funcionaba y por más molesto y dolido que se encontrara no era capaz de dejar a su suerte a ese castaño. —

—Se aferra aún más a la camisa del mayor, se sentía demasiado asustado de perderlo, prácticamente perdería lo único que lo mantenía alegre, que lo hacía sonreír con sinceridad, sacando toda máscara, porque con él podía ser aquel chico distraído, medio llorón y amante de los aliens que nadie más conocía.— Me dijiste Tooru... —Fue lo único que pudo susurrar cuando el mayor lo abrazo, correspondiendo al instante, ocultando su cara en el pecho de este, sentándose sobre las piernas del mayor para tener más comodidad, le había hecho falta esto ayer y demasiado cuando noto que temblaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo— Entonces te diré Hajime-chan, ¿ne? —vuelve a susurrar sin dejar hablar , se sentía fatal por no haber entendido al otro hace dos días, pero es que se había sentido saturado, no había podido pensar bien, para nada y ahora se arrepentía, pero al estar en los brazos del mayor hacia que toda inseguridad, miedo y tristeza se desvanezca en el aire, siendo solamente ellos dos en su cabeza.—

—Suspira, con Tooru siempre era todo y nada, pudo haberle molestado el hecho de que se sentara sobre él, pero sabía lo caprichoso que era- Es preferible a Iwa-chan... —Susurra mientras lo abraza y mira el cielo, fácilmente podría empujarlo para que se quitara y se quedara quieto, le molestaba saber lo que el castaño pensaba, siempre atormentándose con cosas, los demás se asustarían al ver lo mucho que lo conoce, ni siquiera ocupa que diga algo para saber que es lo que le pasa, pero si hacia eso, lo haría sentir peor de lo ya lo hacia el chico por si mismo, así que esta vez le permitiría ser egoísta y ocultarse entre su pecho hasta que se calmara, como siempre que buscaba refugio, algo que realmente no le molestaba por que sabía que si Tooru escapaba o necesitaba a alguien, siempre iría a donde é se encontraba. —

—Aspira profundamente, sintiendo como el aroma del mayor inunda sus fosas nasales, aquel aroma que lo volvía loco y conocía a la perfección.— No importa como te llame, siempre y cuando seas tú, ¿ne? —Separa su cabeza del pecho del mayor, mirando como este miraba al cielo, para luego mirarlo a él, le dedicó una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes, tenía un ligero sonrojo y había cerrado los ojos inconscientemente, dando una sonrisa verdadera, que sólo él podía sacarle, y es que, vamos, el mayor a veces podía saber todo de él con solo mirarlo, sabía cuándo estaba mal y su máscara estaba a punto de romperse, sabia cuando estaba a punto de caer y rendirse, pero él estaba ahí, siempre con los brazos abiertos para recibirlo, no lo había pensando hasta ahora, pero Iwa-chan es el único que realmente podía confiar, los de primero solo se había quitado la máscara de maldito petulante, pero se había puesto otra, siendo el único sincero con Iwa-chan, sin notarlo se acerca al rostro del mayor, sintiendo el aliento de este en su cara, no se iba a arrepentir ahora, no, lo iba a besar a como de lugar. Cuando finalmente ambos alientos se mezclaron dio el siguiente paso, uniendo sus labios, un simple beso, donde sólo unía sus labios sin moverlos.—

—Al bajar el rostro y mirar esos ojos color chocolate se perdió totalmente en el castaño, esos ojos siempre lo envolvían , desde que eran pequeños era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, quedarse perdido en esos ojos tan profundos que podían transmitir todo y nada, ese pozo de chocolate que sólo le pertenecía a él, inconscientemente, ansiaba que el chico terminará de reducir la distancia que los separaba, poco a poco baja su rostro sin apartar la mirada de los ojos contrarios, tan absorbentes , tan llamativos, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un casto beso, un toque cálido e inocente que provocaba que sus corazones se acelerarán por tan simple roce, estaba a punto de acerca más a Oikawa hacia él cuando de repente se giran al escuchar la puerta de la azotea abrirse...— ... —Se separa para poder alzar la mirada hacia el ruido de hace unos segundos para toparse con el chico que le había pedido salir el lunes, ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí? Había cambiado su teléfono por que el chico no dejaba de enviarle mensaje, sin contar el incidente con el castaño que ahora se encontraba sobre sus piernas y aferrado a su camisa —

Iwazumi-san, este... —¿Qué demonios hacia ese idiota sobre su Iwazumi? Se supone que estaban peleados, lo comprobó en la mañana , siempre llegaban juntos y ahora Iwazumi había tomado otra ruta, eso no era normal , y ahora después de unas horas lo encontraba abrazado a su pelinegro, sin meditar sus acciones, cerro la puerta y se acercó hacia donde se encontraban — ¡Iwazumi-san! ¿Qué está haciendo ?! ¿No ve que sólo se aprovecha de usted? ¿Qué sólo lo usa para estar bien y llamar la atención? ¡Oikawa-san no es la persona que usted cree! Cuando está ausente es de lo peor, usted sólo es un objeto para quedar bien. ¡Qué piensen que es como usted!—Sin darle tiempo de responder, empuja a Oikawa del regazo de Iwazumi provocando que este se golpee la cabeza con el suelo— ¡Iwazumi-san, no lo permita, no merece estar cerca de usted !

¡Oe!—Mira de mala manera al chico al escuchar y ver todo lo que le hacía el castaño, quién se creía para venir y sermonearlo de no conocer a su mejor amigo, el que no sabía que tan falso era en la escuela era él, él que no sabía que se estaba ganando una paliza por siquiera atreverse a tocar a su universo, era él, por que si, él siempre había comparado a Oikawa con un inmenso universo, un universo infinito que ni dejaba de sorprenderlo— Mira renacuajo ... —Se incorpora para ayudar al castaño mientras lo carga al estilo princesa— acércate una vez más a este idiota, insúltalo una sólo vez, por más absurdo que sea, y conocerme créeme que será el mayor de tus problemas.

—No había tenido tiempo de reaccionar frente al idiota que lo empujo, estaba perdido en los ojos del moreno, y no le molestaba admitirlo, sabía que su Iwa-chan estaba igual, pero ya cuando volvió en sí le dolía la cabeza, en la zona donde de golpeó, pero en cuanto el mayor lo tomo en brazos para protegerlo dejo de sentir cualquier dolor que tenía, incluso de antes, sólo puede pasar los brazos por detrás de la nuca de su Iwa-chan y le sonríe burlón al chico que lo empujo, sabiendo que estaba más que enfadado, pero eso era otro tema, ya se las vería luego con él, ahora estaba con su mayor.— Iwa-chan... —Lo llama sonriendo, esperando que esté lo mire para tirar de su nuca y proceder a juntar sus labios, tal como lo había hecho aquel día, sintiendo las sensaciones más alocadas en su interior, haciendo un poco de fuerza por si el otro quería separarse, pero lo dudaba, aunque el otro chico se lo merece, su Iwa-chan no era demasiado cruel, él era bueno y honesto, siempre y cuando no te metas en sus cosas. Quería llevar el beso a uno más profundo, así lamiendo su labio inferior por dentro, incluso tocando las encías y dientes del mayor, sacaría el mayor provecho de esta situación.—

—En cuanto sus labios se unieron , se desconectó por completo del mundo que lo rodeaba, sólo sentía como su corazón palpitaba erráticamente mientras se inclinaba más para poder responderle el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas al sentir como el menor pedía permiso , sin aflojar el agarre que tenía en él, sus respiraciones se mezclaban mientras el sólo podía ser consciente del chico entre sus brazos, juraría que cada que Oikawa lo besaba, le hacia descubrir algo en su interior, algo que le decía que sólo le pertenecía a ese imbécil, lo cual en estos momentos no le molestaba, su beso continuo, entrelazando sus lenguas, empujando la contraria hacia abajo para después pasar a su paladar acariciando hacia atrás, olvidando la presencia de Yano, el cual estaba más que molesto ante la escena, tenía los puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo mientras su mandíbula chirriaba , no podía creer lo idiota que Iwaizumi estaba siendo, Así que sin poder hacer más, se retira dando un fuerte portazo, esto no acabaría ahí, Si Oikawa pensaba que con esa sonrisa le había ganado, estaba muy equivocado. —

—Seguía el beso que le había proporcionado al mayor, pero este toma rápidamente el control del beso, y lo deja, deja que tome el control y lo guíe, como suele hacerlo siempre, dejando que su estrella lo guíe, aquella estrella que brilla por hacer brillar a alguien más con su esfuerzo, pues, sabia que no seria nada sin un as, que no seria el mismo armador sin su Iwa-chan. Sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza afloja el agarre de la nuca del mayor, abriendo un poco más la boca para empujar fuera la lengua del otro, comenzando así una pequeña guerra entre ambas lenguas, dejándolas visibles ante el otro muchacho, viendo como se enrollaban y lamían entre sí. -Suelta un sonoro jadea, dejando nuevamente entrar en su boca al mayor, mordiéndole la lengua con ligereza, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que no la mueva mucho, lamiendo y jugando con la punta de esta, sintiéndose absolutamente bien besarlo. No era nada comparado con otras chicas, su Iwa-chan siempre sabía hacer las cosas, y vaya que las sabía. En algún momento había enredado sus dedos en el cabello del chico que lo sostenía en brazos, sintiendo el cabello demasiado suave, acariciándolo completamente, para luego llegar a la cara y tomarlo de las mejillas, acariciándolas con calma y ternura, que solo el mayor lograba sacar.—

—Al escuchar como el castaño jadeaba entre el beso y se aferraba a él, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, le provoca una sonrisa, una sonrisa ladina ante el sentimiento tan grande que sentía en su pecho, su corazón se encontraba desbocado y el no tenía intenciones de parar el beso, sentía como sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza única, una danza que sólo ellos podían compartir, sus respiraciones entremezcladas, hasta podía jurar que sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo. El castaño besaba bien (Por no querer decir que espectacular por que eso sólo serviría para aumentarle el ego) y el sabor que poseía sólo lo provocaba a querer recorrer por completo su cavidad bucal , a lo cual no sin antes soltar un suspiro de reprocho, retira su lengua de la fricción que tenían para poder trazar sus encías, sus dientes, hasta llegar a su paladar y acariciar hacia atrás con su lengua. Por él podían seguir todo el día así pero se olvidaban de cierto chico que estaba siendo presente a tal muestra de afecto. Al escuchar el portazo que el chico dio al salir, corta el beso dejando hilos de saliva entre ellos mientras lo observa a los ojos con la respiración agitada, si no fuera por que era consciente que lo tenía entre sus brazos, en ese mismo momento hubiera flaqueado para dejarlo caer. ¿Que demonios acababa de suceder? Comenzaba a fruncir el ceño sin apartar la mirada, estaba molesto, ¿Por qué ese idiota no pudo salir en silencio y dejarlo disfrutar del elixir que eran los labios del menor? Al estar perdido en sus pensamientos no sé da cuenta que el chico pensaba que toda esa duda y enojo que reflejaba su rostro , era por su culpa , lo cual, lo hacia pensar lo peor, más al notar que el contrario simplemente no pronunciaba palabra alguna. ¿Uh? ¿Un híbrido? ¡Eso seria genial! ¡Los ali-! —Tose falsamente recobrando la compostura ante sus compañeros, como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado mientras sacaba su ropa de la taquilla a lado de su mejor amigo, mientras lo miraba tranquilo y sonreía como siempre que actuaba.— Y la fiesta estuvo increíble y deberías haber ido y... y.. eso. —Se rie ligeramente, ya todos pensaban que se emocionó por la fiesta y no por algo que lo dejaría en ridículo, ahora mostrando un poco más de brillo en sus ojos mientras se sacaba los pantalones y se ponía los de gimnasia.— Eso significa que los aliens vendrían por mí. Pero no, nunca me dijiste así. —Ya terminando de ponerse el pantalón mira fijamente al mayor, sonriendo levemente a este mientras se sonroja muy ligeramente y de manera imperceptible.—

Yano: Ese imbécil, ese estúpido niño bonito siempre tiene que arruinar mis cosas , es demasiado, puede tener a quien se le de la gana ¿Por qué tiene que estar encaprichado con Iwaizumi-san? ¿POR QUE? -Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la azotea para poder dirigirse a su curso, se da cuenta de lo que decía, era cierto! si el castaño era tan popular podía hacer que se enredara con quien fuera, sumándole que tenía el cotilleo del video, del cual nadie sabía nada realmente. TENÍA LA OPORTUNIDAD PERFECTA DE TENER AL CHICO QUE QUERÍA. — Respira Yano respira... —Susurra para si mientras toma su cabeza con ambas manos sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de emoción que poseía, lo tenía todo listo, sólo necesitaba a la persona perfecta y la hora perfecta... — Diente por diente Oikawa...diente por diente... —Ríe suavemente mientras retoma su camina maquinando todo paso por paso olvidando el mal rato que había pasado al ver como su chico, por que aunque Iwa no lo supiera él era su chico, correspondía ese beso tan...iagh, claro, eso si le pedían su opinión. Presenciar eso fue lo pero que le pudo pasar, podía sentir como su cuerpo pedía por salir corriendo de ahí, como sus lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos para después todo eso pasar a pura ira, pero ahora era diferente, claro que si. Ahora tenía todo resuelto y algo que funcionaría, él se encargaría de que Iwaizumi sólo tuviera ojos para el y el castaño nunca más entrara en sus vidas. —

—Realmente se había perdido en le beso, sentía como su corazón latía deprisa, casi que se le salía del pecho, el sentir la lengua del mayor, el sabor de este y como llevaba el beso lo estaba descontrolando de a poco, deseaba más del chico, deseaba sentirlo, seguir con el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas al compás de una melodía provocada por sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, creando así una bella melodía, siendo esta frenada por el portazo que dio aquel chico que le quería robar a su Iwa-chan, dejando así los hilos de saliva, dando otros besos cortos para sacarlos, viendo la cara que tenía el mayor comienza a dudar si había hecho algo mal, algo que lo haya molestado.— Iwa-chan... —Lo llama mirándolo directo a sus ojos, moviéndose en los brazos de este para llegar a juntar sus frentes, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, transmitiendo su duda con los ojos, sin hablar, sabiendo que el mayor le entendía sin la necesidad de hablar, cosa que se fue desarrollando con el pasar de los años y su creciente amistad.—

—Al escuchar la voz del castaño, enfoca sus pupilas en los ojos color chocolate que transmitían esa duda y miedo , era un libro abierto para él, a lo que sólo atina a sonreír ligeramente de lado mientras achica la mirada de forma tierna hacia él y junta más sus frentes— No es contigo Tooru, sólo pensaba -susurra para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la cercanía que poseían en esos momentos, siente como el menor acaricia su mejilla apenas con la yema de sus dedos y esto lo hace girar suavemente su rostro y besar su mano- Por cierto, espero que esto conteste a tu pregunta del otro día... —Susurra para mirarlo de reojo sin despegar sus labios de la mano contraria mientras miraba la sorpresa del chico ante sus palabras, sabía que le entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. No necesitaba darle tantas vueltas al asunto, si desde el otro día que admitió el sentimiento que iba más allá de la amista que tenía por el castaño pensaba decírselo, pero las cosa no salieron tan bien como se lo imaginaba, ira paso a paso, pero siempre a lado de ese cerebro de colibrí. —

—Se sonroja ante el tacto de los labios del mayor en su mano, sintiendo la calidez que le provocaba, así que sin dejar de acariciar su rostro y aprovechando que estaban cerca le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para luego tomar el rostro del mayor con su mano y girarlo suavemente para seguir dándole sonoros besos en la frente, nariz, mejilla y boca, en esta última tardando un poco más, escuchando atento cada palabra que decía, quedándose estático ante lo último dicho.— la contesta... —Le sonríe con calidez, relajando todas sus facciones, estando lo más relajado en los brazos de su... novio, ante eso sonríe un poco más, dándole una sonrisa natural, que sólo salen con el mayor y que extraño darle en estos días.— entonces, Iwa-chan, ahora somos novios, pero sabiéndolo ambos. —Sonríe juguetón, cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del mayor.— y... ¿qué hora es...? Siento que estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí, sólo nosotros dos, ¿no te parece?

— **Lo pone de pie suavemente mientras mira a su alrededor, el cerebro de nuez tenía algo de razón, llevaban bastante tiempo allá arriba , lo toma de la mano y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta mientras revisa la hora de su celular, había pasado tan sólo una hora, pero al estar a lado de Oikawa simplemente el tiempo se congelaba, perdía la noción del tiempo así que realmente no le sorprendía en sobremanera la situación.** — Son las once, apenas tendremos educación física, no ha pasado tanto tiempo

—Se estira suavemente en su lugar sin soltar la mano cálida del mayor, se le habían entumecido ligeramente las piernas por tanto tiempo casi en la misma posición. Observó de reojo como saco su celular y sonrió, recordando que debía comprar otro pronto o moriría. Le apretó ligeramente la mano cuando dijo la hora, le había pasado en un cerrar de ojos, sin contar el mal trago del golpe que hizo que le dé el chico que entró antes y se le había olvidado el nombre nuevamente.— Ya veo, es la mejor hora, ¿no crees? —Lo mira emocionado, una clase fácil que pondría en vergüenza a cualquiera, perfecto en su venganza. Sonríe con inocencia mientras tiraba del brazo del mayor para ir rápidamente.—

—Camina rápidamente tras él mientras lo mira con una ceja alzada, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? este chico aunque fuera un gran jugador siempre se estaba quejando, era la persona más terca que conocía, simplemente no le gustaba que los profesores le ordenaran, era una falsedad con patadas, además que... — ¿En serio? Si siempre te estas quejando que terminas sudado o te despeinas al hacer una estúpida clase como esa y que no debería existir -—Se frena al llegar a los vestidores mientras lo mira fijamente sin creerle, algo planeaba este pequeño idiota para desbordar tanta emoción . —

Bueno, es que tienes razón. Debo esforzarme más para tener buenas calificación y no vivir sólo del voley. Así entraré en una buena Universidad, quizá con beca de voley o de notas y será más fácil. Además, si algo llega a pasar por... una lesión, debo tener una segunda opción, ¿Verdad? —Le sonríe mientras levantaba el dedo índice de su mano libre a un lado de su cara, hablando como si realmente pensara eso, pero bien en el fondo sabe que no es así. Aunque, podría arrebatarle el puesto de mejor estudiante al que quería sacarle a SU Iwa-chan fácilmente y de paso impresionar al mayor.—

—No le creía para nada, esa manera de actuar la conocía perfectamente cuando se quería hace el simpático con alguien que odiaba, además la manera en que fruncía ligeramente al estar pensando en tener notas sobresaliente lo delataba- ¿ Alguna vez te he dicho qué eres un híbrido? -Le da la espalda para entrar a los vestidores al hacer la pregunta, se emocionaría ante tal revelación, siempre estaba con que le gustaría ser una especie sobrehumana para que los aliens vinieran a conocerlo y todo eso; ¿Cuál era si opinión al respecto? Simplemente era un idiota, un idiota lucido y prepotente...era un mocoso más que nada. Con estos pensamientos abre su taquilla y comienza a quitarse el uniforme atento a al respuesta del castaño. —

¿Uh? ¿Un híbrido? ¡Eso seria genial! ¡Los ali-! —Tose falsamente recobrando la compostura ante sus compañeros, como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado mientras sacaba su ropa de la taquilla a lado de su mejor amigo, mientras lo miraba tranquilo y sonreía como siempre que actuaba.— Y la fiesta estuvo increíble y deberías haber ido y... y.. eso. —Se ríe ligeramente, ya todos pensaban que se emocionó por la fiesta y no por algo que lo dejaría en ridículo, ahora mostrando un poco más de brillo en sus ojos mientras se sacaba los pantalones y se ponía los de gimnasia.— Eso significa que los aliens vendrían por mí. Pero no, nunca me dijiste así. —Ya terminando de ponerse el pantalón mira fijamente al mayor, sonriendo levemente a este mientras se sonroja muy ligeramente y de manera imperceptible.—

—Lo afirmaba, era un híbrido por el simple hecho de...- Ser mitad bestia mitad idiota - Dice pasándole de lado al terminar de cambiarse, ¿Pensaba que los chicos se habían tragado eso de la fiesta? Sólo debía girarse un poco para ver como imitaban a unos zombies tratando de llamar la atención del castaño. Suspira y niega suavemente mientras sale al patio observando como todos se encontraban jugando y uno que otro trotando , mientras se dirigía a la pista de atletismo para comenzar a calentar; De reojo se percata de la presencia de Yano, el cual se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol abrazado a sus piernas fingiendo inocencia lo cual no sabía Iwaizumi, simplemente le dio pena por la situación que pasaron, tal vez más tarde hablaría con el pequeño para poder dejar todo tranquilo y pedirle una disculpa, simplemente se dejo llevar y le había molestado como se dirigió a su ahora novio...novio, que bien sonaba eso. — Joder... — A paso rápido se dirige a la pista mientras trata de apartar esos pensamiento de él, no era el momento para estar pensando en esa cabeza de nuez. —

—Había planeado ya todo, sólo necesitaba aprovecharse un poco del bondadoso corazón del peli negro para que todo esto funcionara, no tardaría nada en lograrlo ya que sabía que su amado compañero era muy amable y noble, al percatarse de la sutil mirada que Iwaizumi le regaló al pasar hacia la pista, sonríe con vergüenza mirando a sus pies mientras se sonrojaba, no sería gran problema...en verdad que el peli negro entendería. —Iwaizumi-san...sólo espere por mí...

—Se queda pensando la respuesta que le dio el mayor, parpadeando varias veces repetidas mientras miraba por donde se había ido, quedando a medio poner la remera deportiva, regresando en sí cuando unos compañeros le hablan preguntándole sobre la fiesta a la cual habia ido el mismo día que se peleó con Iwa-chan y también se habían besado. Definitivamente, ese día fue demasiado para él y sin contar que durmió en el suelo, estando completamente desarreglado ante los demás. Cuando se termina de cambiar sale rápidamente de los vestuarios aún hablando sin prestarle atención a sus compañeros, esperando que lo dejen ir para estar con el mayor de nuevo, se le hacía demasiada dependencia a su novio, ante ese pensamiento sonríe de manera verdadera mientras lo miraba hacer sus cosas, pero así estaba bien, o cree él.— ¡Iwaaaa-chaaaaan~, hagamos algo de voley mientras llega el profesor! —se le acerca corriendo rápidamente mientras mira de reojo al idiota que miraba fijamente a su chico, aguantándose las ganas de ir a enfrentarlo de cara.— ¡Por favor~! —Junta ambas manos mientras se inclina ante el mayor para que le dijera que sí, aunque eso no lo dudaba.—

—Suspira y le da una sonrisa ladina mientras revuelve su cabello color chocolate, no le vendría mal, además que tenían rato sin practicar y el profesor no le molestaría en absoluto- Esta bien, solo un poco, ve por tu rodillera y la férula mientras voy a buscar un balón . — Se encamina hacia la bodega del edificio con las manos en los bolsillos, ya sentía como la adrenalina comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en su cuerpo mientras movía un poco inquieto sus dedos dentro de sus bolsillos. Al llegar al almacén, intenta prender la luz una y otra vez subiendo y bajando el contacto de luz. — ¿En serio? . —Suspira cerrando los ojos para entrar al almacén a oscuras tanteando en la pared para no caerse, sólo un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba por al ventana que se encontraba al fondo- De todos modos no sirve de mucho ... —Al no darse cuenta por estar mirando hacia la ventana, se tropieza con unos balones cayendo de lleno hacia unas colchonetas, al intentarse sostener de algo, se lleva junto consigo unos paradores quedando atrapado. —

—Observa como los chicos se separan , al perder de vista a Oikawa, se levanta rápidamente sin sacudir las pequeñas hebras de pasto que quedaban en su ropa para salir corriendo tras Iwaizumi-.—Es mi oportunidad perfecta, Iwasumi-san me escuchara si no se encuentra ese imbécil.. —Con una gran sonrisa se acerca a él sin darse cuenta que había perdido al chico al ir sumido en sus pensamientos. — ¿ A dónde se habra i... —Escucha un ruido sumamente fuerte dentro del gimnasio 1 y corre hacia allá. — ¿H-hola?... -Se azoma por el marco de la puerta mirando nervioso hacia todos lados, tal vez podría ser un fantasma y el ahí viendo que sucedía. —

—Escucha la temblorosa voz del chico y deja de tratar de salir ya que lo único que conseguía era atorarse más. — Yano!, En la bodega! —Grita con fuerza esperanzado de que lo escuche mientras gemía levemente de dolor, los tubos de metal lo estaban aplastando y dolía demasiado. —

I-Iwasumi-san! -Sonríe radiantemente y corre hacia donde el mayor lo había llamado para darse cuenta de la situación ''' PERFECTO''' .Es lo que pasa por s mente al verlo tan vulnerable y sin ninguna escapatoria. — Iwaizumi-san ¿Qué sucedio? —Se acerca lentamente hacia él mientras lo mira fijamente con un destello desconocido en sus ojos. —

Venía a buscar un balón, y el contac... —Justo cuando le estaba explicando o mejor dicho, tratando de explicar la situación, el chico se había arrodillado a su lado para tomar con delicadeza su rostro y unir sus labios. —

—A pasó rápido fue a ponerse la férula y la rodillera mientas se acomodaba el cabello con una sonrisa Boba en la cara, su corazón latió deprisa al contacto cariñoso del mayor provocando que soltara un suspiro de enamorado mientras se sentaba a ponerse la rodillera y la férula, tomándose su tiempo para calmar su corazón, sabía que el mayor se iba a enojar si lo hacía esperar, pero no podía ir así o sólo haría el ridículo, como siempre, ante el mayor.— ¡Iwa-chaaan~! —Salió, corriendo de los vestuarios mientras miraba con sorpresa la nada, repasando varias veces con la vista por si no se había equivocado, ¿su Iwa-chan no estaba? Y peor aún, tampoco vio la cara del otro chico. Frunció suavemente su ceño, quizá el profesor se los había llevado para que lo ayudarán o algo. Cuando finalmente pregunto a unos de sus compañeros.— ¿Iwa-chan volvió? —Lo mira sonriendo mientras se acomodaba el cabello con la mano izquierda.—

?(?): ¿eh? No, aún no volvió desde que se fue a buscar el balón, Oikawa-san. —El chico le sonríe suavemente mientras se vuelve a hablar con sus amigos.—

—Frunce aún más el ceño para ir corriendo al gimnasio más cercano, que era el uno, una vez llegando abre la puerta de golpe, prendiendo la luz rápidamente.— ... ¿Iwa...-chan? —Pregunta mientras camina de manera lenta a ellos, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sintió su corazón reducirse a cenizas y nada más. No sintió nada más. Abrió suavemente la boca mientras miraba como la cosa horrible besaba a Iwaizumi, desde su perspectiva este parecía que le correspondía.— ¿¡QUÉ CREEN QUÉ HACEN!? ¡POR DIOS, ESTAMOS EN UN INSTITUTO! —Grito con fuerza mientras separaba de un empujón al chico, sin voltearse a ver a Iwaizumi en ningún momento, para luego darle la espalda a ambos.— Felicidades, Iwaizumi, disfruta a tu nuevo novio. Nosotros sólo seremos conocidos con recuerdos en común. Y, Dios, pensar que te enojaste porque dude un poco, pensar que te alejaste de mi por dos días, pensar que si yo no te hablaba no te ibas a acercar, pensar que sólo me decías mentiras... espero que ahora... estés Bien con él.


End file.
